deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Midbus vs Morton Koopa
Description The bulky antagonists of Super Mario enter the ring! Both serve under the main antagontists, but who can claim victory? Interlude Wiz: Bulky antagonists. In Mario, they're usually stupid with no knowledge of any logic... At all. Boomstick: But not these two! They actually have common knowledge! Wiz: Midbus, the grumpy pig servant of Lord Fawful. Boomstick: And Morton Koopa, one of the Koopa Kids. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Midbus Wiz: When Fawful takes over, you'll always see Midbus beside him. If Fawful needs to pick up something heavy, or defeat someone strong, he'll use Midbus. This pink pink is not one to be taken lightly. Boomstick: He has a ton of powerful attacks too! His most popular is to bounce on his belly three times, before jumping high into the air. He then slams down onto his opponents hard! He also packs a punch! If he charges up his punch, it'll be stronger, but it'll leave him open. One move has him pick up a ball & chain, then spin around really fast at his opponent. After a couple seconds, he'll throw the ball & chain at the opponent. Wiz: Another move has Midbus buff up his chest, charging up a HUGE punch. He is left open though, and will fall down after a few hits. Then... When Midbus is hit by a freeze ray he'll become Blizzard Midbus! One of his moves has Midbus climb up the wall, and throw poweful snowballs at the opponent. Boomstick: Another move has Midbus jump onto a colossal snow ball and roll towards his opponent. Sadly, This snowball contains a Bob-omb, that when punched, will blow up and damage Midbus. Finally, Midbus will climb up the wall and crash back down onto the opponent! This pig is a force to be reckoned with! Even though half of the things he says makes no sense... Midbus: Sense is for the weak! Morton Koopa Wiz: World 6. In most Mario games, this world is the mountains. And the boss? Morton Koopa. He is the big buff Koopa Kid. You would be scared of fighting this guy for sure. Boomstick: His fists pack a punch! But he rarely uses them... Anyways, when he doesn't have his Koopa Kart, Morton uses his hammer. His hammer allows him to whack his opponents HARD. He can knock his opponents far away with it! And, although he's big and bulky, he can really jump! He can jump about 12ft high! Though Morton is the strongest Koopa Kid, he is definitely the slowest too. Like Mario, he can even do a ground pound! This ground pound can crush anything! He even has a wand! With the wand, he shoots hurtful magic! And finally, he can spin around with his shell. And his shell has spikes in it by the way, so there's no jumping on him when he does this. Wiz: In his Koopa Kart, Morton has a ton of moves. One has a mini canon pop out, shooting a canon ball out. The more charged up this canon ball is, the faster it shoots and the stronger it is. He can also rush forward with amazing speed, hitting the opponent with little power. This can help him get away from and opponent if needed. If he wants to, Morton will shoot out a little Koopa-like robot. This robot will cling to opponents and then blow up. Sadly, the opponent can pick up this robot, and throw it back, blowing Morton up instead. If falling from a great height, Morton will press eject on the Koopa Kart, launching himself upwards. Once he lands back down on the ground, the Koopa Kart will magically reappear, having Morton sit back in it. Boomstick: Morton is so buff, that he can't be crushed by anything! His final smash is to summon Shadow Mario, but this is considered outside help. Morton is some Koopa Kid, huh? Smash Bros. Announcer: The winner is... Morton! Fight! Morton's castle stood firm. Morton was waiting for Mario, as always, not expecting the battle that was about to unfold. Meanwhile, Midbus was carrying Fawful into Morton's Castle, hoping to find more power there. "I HAVE FURY! We went through five other castles, and none of them were worth anything! Let's go, Midbus." Fawful grunted. Midbus stomped through the castle with ease, finally making it to the boss room. "Here's another one, boss." Midbus snorted. Morton got a surprised look on his face, then he stomped the ground with anger. "I have chortles! What a joke! We breezed through his castle, so this shouldn't be too hard. If you'd excuse me, Midbus, I have business to attend to. My blorb shrooms are selling nicely!" Fawful equipped his propeller hat, flying off. "That leaves me and you, bub." Midbus stomped the ground hard, getting into his fighting position. "Happy funeral, pal." Morton got into his stance as well. Fight! Midbus and Morton ran at each other, exchanging punches. Midbus then buffed up his chest, charging a punch. Morton got confused. Midbus then released his punch. Unfortunately, Morton jumped high into the air, dodging the punch. But, when Morton landed, Midbus punched him. Morton fled into his shell, spinning around the arena. Midbus jumped backwards, bouncing on his belly three times before launching himself into the air. Midbus landed, but was hit by landing on Morton's shell. Morton jumped out of his shell. Midbus spun around really fast, wielding a ball & chain. Morton shot out a magic blast. Midbus threw the ball & chain, having it burst through the magic, and hit Morton. Morton fell backwards, then pulled out his hammer. Midbus buffed his chest once more, walking towards Morton. Morton wouldn't be fooled this time! Morton whacked Midbus in he chest with his hammer, having Midbus fall backwards. "Time for Blizzard Midbus!" Midbus yelled, pulling out the freeze ray, and freezing himself. He turned blue, and became Blizzard Midbus! Midbus jumped onto the colossal snowball, rolling towards Morton. Morton Jumped into his Koopa Kart, sending out a robo Koopa. The robo Koopa latched onto the snowball, then blew up. The explosion caused the bob-omb to explode, destroying the snowball and having Midbus hit the ground. Morton shot out a fully charged cannonball, hitting Midbus in the stomach. Morton then rushed forward at Midbus, but Midbus jumped and grabbed the wall. Midbus pelted Morton with snowballs, finishing it off by landing on top of Morton. Midbus stood up, as did the weakened Morton. Both Morton and Midbus were almost done, so as a last resort, Morton shot out a robo Koopa. The Koopa ran towards Midbus, ready to blow the blizzard pig up. But, Midbus picked up the robo Koopa! Midbus threw it back, and the robo Koopa latched onto Morton! Morton pressed eject on his Koopa kart, dodging the explosion, and sending himself into the air. But Midbus caught Morton! Midbus summoned the colossal snowball, shoving Morton into it. Midbus then triggered the bob-omb, having the snowball explode along with Morton Koopa. KO! Conclusion Wiz: That was a close one. Midbus, while not the most smart opponent, was certainly smarter than Morton. Boomststick: And while Morton might have an edge on him in terms of power, Midus had sooo much more to his disposal, which would prove to overwhelm Morton in any scenario! Wiz: Morton could counter Midbus, but it was all over with Blizzard Midbus. Morton might be courageous and strong, but when faced against Fawful's greatest minion, the Koopaling just froze. The winner is, Midbus. Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015